Tama Cho
Appearance 5'0 and around 70lbs, Tama is very mostly seen in very plain wear when not in uniform; black/gray/white t-shirts and sweatpants, colorful fuzzy socks and gray slip-on shoes. Her dark brown shoulder-length hair often covers the right side(which is her left) of her face- well.. maybe not often. All the freakin' time. She also looks very tired all the time because of the dark circles under her eyes. If anyone happens to see that side of her face, they'd see scars running down her cadaverously pale skin; from her forehead all the way to her jaw/chin, the scars looking like claw marks. They'd also notice her eye color isn't the same either. Her left eye bright green, and her right dark purple- not to mention her right pupil is a little bigger than the other. If she were to flip her bangs the other way, it'd be hard to recognize her at the first few glances. Like she transformed into another person. Lastly, midget height skeletal weight odd features aside, she looks and sounds younger than she really is, and people very often joke about her being at the wrong school, or something along those lines. Picture 1 Picture 2 Picture Derp, forgot the scars Personality Conflicted. One part of her wants to be friends with the world, the other wanting nothing to do with others, sometimes even wanting everyone else to just be dead. These two sides conflict with one another and overpower each other so much that it often drives her absolutely nuts; sometimes to the extent of being sent straight down into a meltdown. Her unwelcoming side overpowers the other when around a crowd/group of 5+ people, and will remain completely silent unless someone among them is somebody she knows. She's timid all around, often seen scratching aggressively at her own forearms in anxiety and mostly will do anything to not speak, keeping away from others and only leaves her room only when absolutely necessary. Once out from her shell though... she's very sweet, and rather silly, and holy crap she'd actually smile for once. Background Year after year, each school she's been transferred to have been worse than the last. With each terrible school, the worse Tama's isolating behavior became. Information of said schools withheld. Her parents transferred her one last time in hopes things for her will get better- even making her move out into a dorm, which made her beyond enraged. She refused to leave home. She refused to leave her only sanctuary. But, as much as she refused, resistance was futile. The deed was done. The only question being... was it a good idea? Persona Janus: Greek God of doors and choices, Janus appears as a muscular man with divided halves of Fire and Ice. Stats Skills Plot ------------ Week 1 ------------ April 9th, Monday; Moved into dorms, avoided roommate to hang around her internet-buddy. Seen here. April 10th, Tuesday; Decided to visit Yuu in hopes of playing a game with him. Nearly fainted from hunger, and left without ever getting to play that game. .... :c Seen here. April 11th, Wednesday; Walked to school with Yuu, then later was put in a panic because he decided to be a silly butt-face and tease her. So cruel man. // Went to hang out with cats at a pet store with Yuu after school. Neither of them have any idea if that was a date. How confusing. April 14th, Saturday; Heard about the death of some kid who just happens to go to her school. Didn't care much. ((Kinda odd that they went to school on a Saturday, but... d'oh well. Derp moments.)) // Later that same day, Tama was scared for her life. Break-ins are scary, shut up. April 15th, Sunday; No longer feeling safe in her own dorm, she opts to go elsewhere. She sees Yuu again, and tells him about the break-in, to which he called the cops. And got bitched at, to which she knows not the reason for. Whatta meanie face. :c April 15, Sunday(listed again because real plot); Shoved into the TV world with Yuu and Arago. She was the last of the three to get a persona. Before confronting her own Shadow, voices beyond a door reveal her condition for all of them to hear, revealing what she so desperately wanted to be kept hidden and unknown: High-functioning Autism. But enough about that, this entire thread is great. ------------ Week 2 ------------ April 17th, Tuesday; Decided to visit the library in hopes for a place to enjoy silence. Meets Yuurika. Shows up a little later in the thread. April 18th, Wednesday; Moves the hell out of the dorms and in with Yuurika's place. "The start of a beautiful friendship. Sniff." Best day yet. April 22nd, Sunday; Spent some time with Yuu. She shattered into a million pieces. ------------ Week 3 ------------ April 25th, Wednesday; Had a real crappy day. She gets hit by a lonely memory and gets frustrated with herself. She's going to try to get out more! April 27th, Friday; Got her very first phone. Woop woop. ------------ Week 4 ------------ April 30th, Monday; Found an awesome sword-like stick. And hanged around with Aika and Arago. Was meh. May 1st, Tuesday; Got her sword stuck in a tree, and met Genshuku and Junichi. And now it is revealed... Tama is the legendary... Soularia!! May 2nd, Wednesday; Met Asahara. Agreed to help him get his girlfriend back from the TV world. ...While playing with some cats. May 5th, Saturday; Helped get Furue back from the TV world. ------------ Week 5 ------------ May 9th, Wednesday; Realized she's withering away into nothing. Furue and Aika payed her a visit at the nurse's office. Thread here. (got nothing witty to add) May 11th, Friday; Tried to draw something in pen. Didn't go too well. May 12th, Saturday; Hung out with the cats, with Asahara/Furue/Aika. Cats! (Also made a mistake out of ignorance with the time. .......Oops... You don't see anything...) ------------ Week 6 ------------ May 17th, Thursday; Found a foxy with Maya and Asahara! Relationships References *Original Character Sheet